


Christmas Laws

by ghostous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i guess, i havent any clue as to what it am doing, mistletoe kisses, really short, sucky title too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostous/pseuds/ghostous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnDave mistletoe kisses...?</p><p>Yeah, I know I suck at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Written for diirkjake.tumblr as part of my giveaway. Like I said, I'm not a very good writer, sorry. (u_u")

"But guys, you have to. It's like a Christmas law or something!" Jade huffed, "Come on, Rose, back me up!"

"I agree entirely," Rose paused, looking up from her novel to stare at the two of you. "It is totally a Christmas law."

"But..."

"No butts, John, only lips. You heard the ladies. Now let's just get our mack on."

"Um... can we at least get some privacy?" 

"Oh ho ho, as you wish, my lady," Jade snickers as she bows and exits the room with a smirking Rose. You know they will probably just watch from the door crack...

Your name is John Egbert and you don't know how to get out of this, so you are just going to have to man up and kiss Dave Strider. You suppose it is you fault for getting caught under the mistletoe he made a point to carry around with him today, the fiend. The moment he caught you underneath you felt your prankster's gambit plummet, the damn, sneaky, flash-stepping bastard.

"Yo, Egbert, are we doing this? Or are you going to back out like a blushing virgin?"

Shit. No more stalling now. The jig is up!

You tilt you head up and screw your eyes shut, "Fine, just hurry up and do it, you butt!"

"I knew you wanted a piece of this Strider," Dave drawls out. "And what a pretty face you are making there too, Egbert."

"Shu-," You are about to open your mouth in protest again when you feel his lips on yours and his hands cupping your face. His lips are softer than you expected and they are a little chapped, most likely from the weather in Texas, but either way they feel good against yours. After ten seconds you start to wonder how long this kiss is going to last when he finally pulls back. Your breath comes out a bit heavy, you assume it is because you're unused to holding your breath for longer than five seconds. His hands are still holding you face and before you have time to react his lips are firmly back on yours. Dave's hands move slowly to the back of your head, tugging at your messy locks of hair. His lips mash against yours and move in such a way that you can't help but respond to. You feel him nibble at your lower lip, causing you to gasp a little and you want more...

Then he stops.

"Wh- Why did you.. stop?" You breathe out, in a slightly panicked daze, and he raises his finger to his mouth, signaling for you to shut up. Using his other hand, that is still wrapped behind your head, he brings his mouth close to your ear and whispers,

"No homo, John."

You're pretty sure you hear giggling coming from the other room...


End file.
